CUÑADAS
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Su hermano había estado actuando extraño en días recientes, su hermana se burlaba de él. Nadie le explicaba que estaba pasando. Hasta que ese día llego, habría alguien mas entre ellos. La novia de Macintosh, Sunset Shimmer ¿Podrá Apple Bloom compartir a su hermano?
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Bueno soy nuevo por este fandom y espero debutar con el pie derecho (de verdad lo espero), alguien me saco de mi zona de confort, me pateo el trasero y dijo "¡Ya me lo debes de hace tiempo, escribe!" Y Pues sí, lo debía. Así que eme aquí.

Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como surgió la idea de esta historia pero si recuerdo como nació mi amor por la pareja y fue todo gracias a una historia de mi querido amigo Aspros D´Lars (el que me pateo).

Pero ya no quiero entretenerlos más, así que adelante con la lectura.

 **Declaimer:** MLP ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Era un lindo día de verano, muy poco faltaba para que terminara la estación y de vez en cuando una ventisca fría les hacía recordar que debían disfrutar al máximo de esa estación, ya que el otoño se encontraba un poco más cercas. Aun así el recorrido hacia la escuela Canterlot High se disfrutaba plenamente, o al menos para ella, la hermana pequeña de la familia Apple, Apple Bloom. Se tenía por costumbre que los tres hermanos, Big Macintosh, Apple Jack y ella hicieran el recorrido juntos por la mañana, ya en las tardes cada uno regresaba por su cuenta debido a las diferentes actividades que llevaban después de clases. Era su hermana la que generalmente se quedaba rezagada con sus amigas ya sea para algún estudio o ir por ahí a tomar algo y ponerse al día. Algunas veces era la pequeña quien preocupaba a los mayores por su tardanza al volver a casa, y es que al estar con sus amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se perdía el tiempo al no saberlo medir. Otras veces regresaba con su hermano mayor Big Mac, pues él al ser el hombre de la casa era quien veía por toda la familia económicamente ya que la abuela Smith menguaba en edad y salud, y por eso rara vez demoraba en la escuela. Cuando eso pasaba era porque la pequeña Apple iba mal en alguna materia o materias y su hermano era su gran apoyo en esos momentos de angustia estudiantil.

Pero ese día había algo raro en el ambiente, y Apple Bloom no lograba identificar qué era eso que la perturbaba. Pues su hermana tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y lo más increíble aun, era que su hermano no daba la cara a Apple Jack, cuando él era la personificación de lo imperturbable. Sabía que no era algo malo por el rostro de la mayor, pero sea lo que fuera causaba incomodidad en su hermano, quien al llegar a la escuela se despidió lo más rápido que pudo. Ya Big Mac a una distancia prudente Apple Jack no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

-No entiendo que pasa ¿Quieres explicarme?- Cuestiono la pequeña a su hermana. Su curiosidad innata aumentaba con la mirada de su hermana clavada en la entrada de la escuela y ver en especial a una de sus amigas.

-Lo siento hermanita, estas son cosas de chicos mayores. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo, es solo que Big Mac pronto nos sorprenderá.- La mayor revolvió dulcemente el pelo de la pequeña regalándole una sonrisa conciliadora. Pero para Apple Bloom eso solo hacia aumentar su curiosidad y cuando iba a preguntar algo más el timbre que indicaba la entrada a clases sonó.- Es hora de entrar, no queremos que nos llamen la atención.- Finiquito la mayor.

Apple soltó un pequeño suspiro frustrado que alcanzo a mover su rojizo flequillo, ahí había un misterio y lo resolvería, sino dejaría de pertenecer al club Crusaders. Y hablando del club pensó en un plan para develar el gran misterio, pero obviamente necesitaría de sus grandes amigas para poder resolverlo. Así que sin más entro a la escuela y apresuro el paso al ver a pocos estudiantes en los pasillos y a la sub directora Luna reprender suavemente a otros por la tardanza. Sus amigas al final del pasillo elevaron sus brazos para saludarla y un tanto preocupadas por ella si la sub directora la veía. Se escabullo como pudo y dio al final con las chicas del club.

-Apple Bloom, pensé que esta vez no la contabas.- Saludo en alivio la niña de cabellera corta y morada. Scootaloo.

-Por poco y no logras evitarla.- Agrego Sweetie Belle apurando el paso para llegar a clases.

Al ver que su amiga no respondía y tenía una mirada ceñuda ambas se preocuparon por ella.

-¿Pasa algo malo Apple Bloom?- Sweetie fue la primera en querer averiguar.

-No lo sé. Según mi hermana no pero...- Apple rasco su nuca distraídamente.

-¿Pero….?- La insto a seguir Scootaloo.

-Big Macintosh venía muy raro hoy en la mañana y Apple Jack se venía como burlando de él. Ella dice que no es algo malo. Pero es raro ver a mi hermano mayor así ¡Él es Big Mac! Nada lo altera.- Cruzo su brazo por su pecho mientras con el otro ayudaba a quitarse la mochila.

-Ahora ya es tarde. Sera mejor hablarlo en el almuerzo, quizás podamos tener más información al respecto.- Las apuro Sweetie Belle para entrar al salón de una vez por todas. Ya estaba tentando mucho su suerte.

Así iban pasando las horas y aunque la pequeña Apple trataba de prestar atención a las clases no lograba ese objetivo. Y es que ahora que recordaba, su hermano había estado actuando extraño desde hace unas semanas. Justo días después de que Apple Jack ofreciera una muy pequeña fiesta en Sweet Apple Acres. Él siempre ha sido sumamente reservado, pero desde ese día empezó a encerrarse más en su habitación y pasar más tiempo trabajando en la granja. Otros días lo veía platicar con su hermana y como él rascaba su nuca y evitaba mirarla mientras ella o picaba sus costillas o daba ligeros codazos. Eso era normal en ella, pero su hermano no respondía con la misma sonrisa cariñosa de siempre, más bien parecía que trataba de evitarla de cualquier modo, quizás también llego a cruzar su mente que Apple Jack se enojara por eso, todo lo contrario, se divertía aún más.

Otras veces cuando iba al cuarto de su hermano para pedir ayuda y él le contestaba que en un momento bajaba, notaba que Big veía hacia la nada, perdido completamente en sus pensamientos. Apple Bloom tenía que pasar su mano frente a su rostro para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, veía como trataba de ayudarla y después de dos regaños más por parte de ella Big Mac se concentraba al ciento por ciento en ella. No era que fuera mal criada o caprichosa, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero tampoco quería ser una mala estudiante.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que el timbre del descaso se hizo sonar por toda la institución y más rápido que de costumbre la pequeña Apple junto todas sus cosas y salió directo a encontrarse con sus amigas, pues solo la primera hora la tenían juntas ese día, todas las demás clases estarían separadas. Así que solo tenían una sola oportunidad para trazar alguna especie de plan y tratar de averiguar de una vez por todas que era lo que le pasaba a Macintosh.

Ya cada una con su lunch en la mesa más alejada de todos, no fuera que su plan secreto fuera revelado, se dispusieron a sacar ideas y ayudarse mutuamente, que por algo se había fundado el club Crusaders.

-Ahora bien ¿Cuál es el plan?- Preguntaron ambas amigas a la peli roja, con decisión en esos vivaces ojos.

Ella les sonrió con ternura y pequeñísimas lágrimas saliendo de sus bellos ojos color naranja. De verdad tenía una grandes amigas que sin pensar se ofrecían ayudarla en lo que fuera. Se limpió las cristalinas gotas rápidamente y mordiendo decididamente su manzana empezaron a trazar un plan llamado "¿Qué le pasa a Big Macintosh?"

Ya a la hora de salida junto a sus compañeras Apple Bloom de manera "discreta" empezó a seguir a su hermano por el instituto, observando como Big iba tan distraído que no respondió a un par de saludos de algunos de sus compañeros. Para las Crusaders eso aumentaba más el "sospechosísimo", pero si se percataron que el rumbo que estaba llevando el peli naranja era hacia una arbolada en la parte trasera de lo que sería el auditorio. Más extraño aun que una de las amigas de su hermana mayor estuviera ahí viendo el césped y mordiendo su labio inferior como clara muestra de nerviosismo.

Cuando iban a avanzar más las tres chicas sintieron un jalón cada una en sus brazos. Cuando apenas iban a soltar un grito otra mano se posó en sus bocas, ahí sintieron aún más pánico entrar a sus cuerpos, pero se relajaron cuando una cabellera de colores entro en su campo de visión y las tres por fin lograron relajarse. Las demás amigas de la chica que ahora hablaba con Mac estaban también detrás de unos arbustos y fue Rarity quien les pidió muy a su manera guardar silencio con ademanes. No es como si pudieran escuchar lo que ambos chicos se decían, pero se lograba ver perfectamente a la pareja.

-¿Se puede saber que diantres andaban haciendo siguiendo a Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom?- La rubia de ojos color verde miraba con evidente molestia a su pequeña hermana.

-Solo quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba a mi hermano, tú no fuiste muy clara esta mañana.- Reto la pequeña peli roja a la mayor con el rostro también con molestia.

Apple Jack sobo sus sienes tratando de tranquilizarse y no alzarle la voz a su hermanita, pues si hacía eso los otros dos a la distancia no tardarían en escucharlos y no era momento para eso, aún.

-Te dije que no era grave, que todo estaba bien. Tienes que creerme y tener más confianza en mí y tu hermano mayor.- Susurro lo más bajo que pudo.

Ante esto último Apple se sintió un poco mal, pues estaba comenzado a creer que estaba armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero bueno, era su hermano y era normal que estuviera preocupada por él. Apple Jack noto la turbación de la pequeña y de nuevo acaricio su cabeza y le sonrió. Las demás ahí presentes Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Twilinght Sparkle presenciaban la escena de la pareja con emoción inmesurada en sus ojos, las otras dos niñas ahí se miraban entre si confundidas. Pero sin dudas la que no aguantaba más era la peli rosa Pinkie Pie, pues se veía que estaba a nada de saltar de alegría o algo parecido, casi podía escuchar el cañón de serpentinas sonar por algún lado.

-¿No me vas a decir que pasa con mi hermano?- Quiso hacer el último intento y para ello uso su arma secreta, no tan secreta, su rostro con un falso puchero que enterneció a Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilinght pero para Apple Jack que la conocía no la convencía para nada. Aun así suspiro con algo de picardía y la abrazo por el cuello.

-Terrón de azúcar, será mejor si lo ves con tus propios ojos. Solo guarden silencio y no desesperen.- Puso a la pequeña pelirroja a un lado para vigilarla bien y no hiciera alguna otra locura.

-¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Quiero acercarme más! ¿Podemos? ¿Si podemos?- Rainbow tuvo que sentar a Pinkie de nuevo a la fuerza pues su amiga en la distancia había volteado en dirección a los arbustos.

-Tonta. Casi haces que nos descubran.- Rainbow le regaño entre dientes pero aun así Pinkie no dejaba de sonreír con corazones en sus ojos.

-Ahm, yo creo que esto que estamos haciendo está mal. Quizás deberíamos dejarlos solos y que ella nos cuente después que fue lo que paso.- Fluttershy ni siquiera necesitaba bajar más su de por si suave voz para no ser escuchada por la pareja. Su rostro estaba por demás apenado, en si toda su postura estaba mostrando arrepentimiento. Como si se tratara de una niña captada in fraganti robando algún caramelo.

-Querida, si esperamos a que esos dos nos digan que hablaron moriremos con la duda. Y sinceramente esto del espionaje me gusta.- Rarity salió en defensa de su adicción por el cotilleo, la segunda cosa que más le gustaba después de diseñar ropa.

-Pues la verdad estoy algo de acuerdo con Fluttershy, creo que deberíamos darle su espacio y a ellos la confianza de contarnos después que fue lo que paso. Si se enteran que estamos espiándolos quizás ella no nos lo perdone.- Twilinght rascaba su nuca un tanto nerviosa contagiada por su amiga peli rosa, también temiendo a reacción de su más reciente amiga.

-¡Quieren parar de quejarse ya de una buena vez! Ya estamos aquí, no hay marcha atrás o se darían cuenta de todos modos. Ahora pueden callarse y dejarnos ver.- La jugadora de Soccer bufo y rodo los ojos a las acongojas del grupo.

Mientras tanto Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Bell seguían perdidas en la conversación de las mayores. Pero como si de imán se tratara todas las presentes voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la pareja que estaba debajo del árbol. Fue en ese preciso momento en el que todas y cada una presenciaron como Big Macintosh, hermano mayor de Apple Jack y Apple Bloom sacaba de su roja chaqueta una pequeña flor amarilla y la entregaba a la chica de cabello naranja y amarillo.

El chico estaba entre apenado y con la mirada impaciente en Sunset Shimmer, quien miraba a la pequeña flor como si fuese la creación más maravillosa que jamás haya visto en su vida. Tomó la flor como si con el simple rose esta fuera a desvanecerse. Al tenerla en sus manos una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro y levanto la mirada azulina a la verde jade, y sin que nadie se lo esperara Sunset se abalanza hacia el chico en un abrazo rodeándolo por el cuello. Big un tanto sorprendido perdió momentáneamente el balance pero lo recupero rápido y por inercia la tomo de la cintura para que la chica no trastabillara o algo parecido y se lastimara.

Después de eso tres enormes gritos de euforia se escucharon en los arbustos al frente de la pareja quien se separó de inmediato. A los segundos tal y como pensaba Apple Bloom, un enorme estruendo producto de un cañón de serpentinas se escuchó, Rainbow saludaba como si hubiera ganado un partido de soccer, Pinkie con pompones en sus manos, Apple Jack ondeaba su sombrero, Rarity sonreía enternecida, Fluttershy y Twilinght aunque estaban felices por la nueva pareja también estaban apenadas por la situación.

Pero las tres pequeñas Crusaders aún no sabían que rayos estaba pasando exactamente.

-¡Nos explican por favor!- Scootaloo fue ahora quien no aguanto más y exploto, al fin y al cabo ya no estaban más en el improvisado escondite.

La pequeña peli roja voltea de nueva cuenta hacia su hermana mayor suplicando con sus ojos que le dijera que pasaba, otra vez. Apple Jack solo la vuelve a abrazar del cuello pero de manera muchísimo más tierna.

-Querida hermanita, nuestro querido hermano ahora tiene novia, y no es otra que una gran amiga Sunset Shimmer.

Mientras la pareja estaba algo abochornada por la situación y Mac además un tanto molesto, la pequeña Apple estaba que no se la creía. En un recuento rápido de todo lo que había pasado en las semanas anteriores se dio cuenta entonces que lo que le pasaba a Big Macintosh era que se había enamorado. Bien había dicho su hermana, que su hermano las sorprendería y vaya sorpresa.

Su hermano estaba enamorado y ahora la chica en cuestión era su novia.

Aunque un rubor cubrió su rostro una inmensa felicidad lleno el corazón de la pequeña, pero también en un rincón de su corazón algo comenzó a doler.

* * *

¿Llegaron hasta aquí? Supongo que es bueno ¿No? ¿Merezco algún comentario?

Todo sea para mejorar. Perdonen los errores de ortografía y demás que hayan encontrado. Estoy trabajando en ello.

Y bueno, la historia no tendrá más de cinco capítulos, según mis cálculos pero todo puede cambiar.

De nueva cuenta muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento en verdad. Se que esta vez me pase en tiempo, una mega disculpa. Pase por un momento de frustración al perder varios capítulos de esta historia y otras. Después la musa simplemente se largo y me abandono y apenas volvió hace algunos días arrepentida, así que para que no vuelva a pasar eso la he secuestrado momentáneamente.

Gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, seguimos trabajando en cuanto la ortografía pero aun se escapan algunos "pequeños errores" por ahí.

 **Notas: Alguien menciono que la familia Apple en el universo de Equestria Grirls no tiene granja, lo cual es verdad. Pero para beneficio de este fic aquí tendrán su granja, al igual que Pinkie Pie trabajara en SugarCube Corner. Cualquier otra duda por favor decírmelo en un lindo comentario.**

Sin mas, los dejo leer de este tan atrasado capitulo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Habían pasado ya unos días después de que la relación de Sunset y Big Mac se hizo oficial, la rutina tanto en casa como en la escuela no había cambiado mucho. Aún uno que otro estudiante felicitaba a la reciente pareja al verlos transitar por los pasillos o en los jardines de esta, cuando eso sucedía un ligero bochorno aparecía en ambos personajes. Para Apple Bloom en casa la rutina era la misma, despertar, desayunar, ser apurada por sus hermanos en alistarse y caminar junto a ellos a la escuela. Solo para Apple Bloom algo no cuadraba, pues su querido hermano siempre parco ahora tenía una sonrisa adornando su rostro casi todo el día, además de que cuando no lo veía era porque en las tardes cuando no estaba realizando alguna actividad en los terrenos de la familia Apple, se encontraba con Sunset. Aunque Apple Bloom no lo quisiera admitir eso la descolocaba un poco, pues estaba acostumbrada a ver a su hermano y hermana entrar juntos a casa después de la jornada de trabajo y sentarse a la mesa a refrescarse con una bebida y comer algún aperitivo antes de la cena. Ahora Big Macintosh llegaba antes y apresurado, subía las escaleras y cuando bajaba traía otra ropa y salía sin siquiera tomar un vaso de agua, se despedía con un "Regresare temprano" mirando el reloj de su muñeca y si acaso se acercaba para despeinar su cabello y decirle algo a la abuela Smith.

Lo quisiera o no aceptar la pequeña de la familia, había algo en su interior que le molestaba. Y no es que de algún modo Sunset Shimmer no le agradara, desde que su hermana la trajo a casa como a las demás del grupo de amistades sintió una especie de admiración hacía ella, no tanto como se lo tenía a su hermana, para ella Apple Jack era la chica más inteligente, decidida, amorosa y más bonita de todas. Pero la sensación de paz y armonía que se sentía alrededor de Sunset había hecho que la pequeña pelirroja sintiera esa especie de admiración. Sabía que la chica de cabello bicolor era una de las más listas de la escuela, casi al mismo nivel que Twiligth, que tenía una especie de club de fans y que era una estudiante que siempre veía por las necesidades del alumnado y eso solo aumentaba el hecho de que Apple se sintiera atraída a ella como un insecto hacia la luz.

Sus amigas tenían el mismo sentimiento hacia alguna del grupo de amigas de Apple Jack, Swette Bell admiraba por demás a su hermana, esa facilidad con la que Rarity sacaba diseños de la nada y eran de lo más "in" y envidiados por las chicas con más nivel socioeconómico de la escuela. Scotaloo tenía una especie de adoración por Rainbow Dash y ahí se colaban muchos otros más. Pues la chica de cabello multicolor era la estrella de Canterlot High en casi todos los deportes, nunca decía que no a un reto y si no empataba (lo cual era denigrante para ella) resultaba la ganadora por una notable diferencia. Así de que de cierta manera era natural que para Apple Bloom tener a alguien a quien admirar a parte de su hermana y esa era Sunset Shimmer.

Ahora bien, regresando un poco a casa de los Apple notaba algo más en el resto de los que ahí habitaban. Empezando con la abuela Smith, que aunque se le notaba un poco más jocosa también tenía cierto aire de añoranza a su alrededor, no era un aire depresivo o algo por el estilo, era más bien como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo hasta ahora. Había más caricias y sonrisas para todos desde que Big era novio de Sunset y ella no entendía porque a pesar de que se esforzaba por averiguarlo, no era como si le molestara las atenciones de su abuela, todas y cada una eran recibidas con gran amor. Las caricias de la abuela Smith borraban a su paso todas las angustias, temores e inseguridades que te estuvieran aquejando, como si con el toque de su mano la respuesta se revelara ante ti. En Apple tenían la capacidad para serenarla en momentos de hiperactividad o frustración, en Macintosh le otorgaban aclarar sus pensamientos y alejar sus inseguridades y en Apple Jack calmar ese temperamento parecido a una tormenta cuando algo no resultaba como ella esperaba. En estos últimos días la abuela derrochaba más de todo eso.

Apple Jack se notaba más alegre de lo usual. Llegaba a casa, ayudaba a la abuela con lo que ella tuviera pendiente y después se cambiaba de ropa para ir a revisar los manzanos junto con su hermano mayor. Antes lo hacían rodeados de pláticas amenas con respecto a la escuela y la casa, medidas a tomar para ya sea un nuevo cercado, la poda de los árboles, control de plagas, etcétera. Ahora no dejaba de abrazar a su hermano y mirarlo con picardía, con toda la intención de provocar algún sonrojo en su hermano y hacer o que desviara la mirada o se alejara más de ella en un intento de huir de lo que sea que la rubia le dijera. Cuando ella llegaba después de sus labores con los manzanos ni siquiera preguntaba en donde se encontraba BigMac, quizás solo lo hizo un par de veces los primeros días y no más. Ya después de eso Jack se duchaba, realizaba sus deberes escolares y preparaba junto con Bloom y la abuela la cena.

Pero una noche la dinámica cambio completamente. Apple Bloom noto que la abuela estaba más jubilosa ese día y que Apple Jack no tardo en el campo, incluso tomo su ducha en tiempo record y bajo lo más rápido con la abuela para ayudar en la cena. Y aunque ella siendo de mente curiosa como cualquier niña no pregunto esta vez nada. Mas su percepción le gritaba a todo pulmón que lo hiciera.

-Hermanita, ve a cambiarte para la cena, hoy tendremos un integrante más en la mesa y no se vería bien que estuvieras con toda tu ropa llena de puddin de manzana.- Le dijo la rubia a la pequeña señalando varias manchas en su blusa color naranja.

-¿Vendrá alguien más para la cena? ¿Y quién es eh?- Una aura de entusiasmo invadió de pronto a la pequeña Apple Bloom como si se tratara de una avalancha.

Las dos integrantes que restaban en esa pequeña cocina se miraron con chispas de diversión en los ojos por las preguntas de la pequeña pelirroja.

-Pues veras Apple Bloom, Big traerá a Sunset a cenar y presentarla formalmente como su novia a la abuela y a ti también por supuesto.- Le respondió la oji verde a la chiquilla mientras aun agregaba los últimos ingredientes a lo que al parecer era estofado de ternera.

-¿Sunset vendrá a la casa de nuevo?- Salto de la silla en donde estaba y se puso derecha ante la mención de la chica de cabello bicolor. Su rostro era el ejemplo de alegría total, una de las chicas que admiraba estaría en su casa de nuevo después de la pasada fiesta de su hermana mayor.

Esa vez ni siquiera pudo platicar con ella porque las mayores se la pasaron juntas todo el tiempo y celebrando a Apple Jack, y como era la festejada pues a ella le toco ayudar mayormente a la abuela, claro que Big Mac se había acercado para apoyar también. Pero estar cercas ahora de Sunset de nuevo le daba la oportunidad de platicar con ella y saber un poco más de su persona, como su color favorito, comida favorita, etcétera. Así que no espero más y fue rápido a su habitación para poder cambiarse ¿Tendría que ducharse de nuevo?, no ya lo había hecho llegando de la escuela así que solo se cambiaría y listo. Quizás un vestido sencillo sería lo mejor para la ocasión, ella misma abriría la puerta cuando escuchara llegar a su hermano y Sunset. Así que escogió un amarillo pastel y sandalias en color crema para coordinar. Bajo las escaleras y se quedó cercas de la puerta para recibirlos.

Apple Jack y la abuela estaban alistando solo los últimos detalles de la cena. No era la gran cosa pero tampoco era la cena ordinaria que se prepararía cualquier otro día. Big Macintosh tenía una novia oficial y era más que obvio que tendría que ser un motivo de celebración. El chico ya había salido antes con otras chicas pero jamás pasaron de unas cuantas citas y nunca las había llevado a casa como en esta ocasión quería hacer con Sunset. Era por eso que también las Apple estaban tan contentas, se mostraba poco a poco la madurez que el mayor de los Apple estaba adquiriendo.

Unos cuanto minutos más y los pasos atravesando la madera de la entrada se escucharon hasta la sala en donde Bloom estaba sentada, así que pronto se puso de pie y antes de que Big del otro lado de la puerta pusiera su mano en la perilla la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe.

-¡Bienvenidos! Sunset bienvenida a la casa Apple, de nuevo. Ven pasa.- Y antes de que Big pidiera una explicación una introvertida Bloom tomaba la mano de una sorprendida Sunset y la hacía pasar casi de un jalón a la sala.

-¿Pero qué modos son eso Apple Bloom?- Regaño ligeramente Apple a la niña rubia por la forma tan brusca en cómo había tomado a su amiga.

La pequeña se encogió ligeramente de hombros por la voz de su hermana, bien sabia ella que ese era el tono en el que le estaba dando una advertencia. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose rompió el pequeño momento de tención de la casa y con el único varón Apple ahí ya dentro del hogar las miradas fueron a dar hacia la singular pareja, incluida la de la abuela que hacia acto de presencia.

-¡Bueno Sunset pues bienvenida!- La rubia se acercó a su amiga y se saludaron como lo hacían de costumbre.

-Buenas noches a todas.- Respondió la chica mencionada mientras daba un ligero paso hacia atrás en busca del chico con el que había llegado.

Big Mac se colocó a un lado de la mencionada y con un ligero sonrojo y carraspeo tomo la mano de la chica que aún no sabía cómo comportarse con toda esa situación y se dispuso a hablar.

-Abuela, Apple Jack y Apple Bloom ella es mi novia Sunset Shimmer.- El chico rasco un poco su nuca mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de Sunset y trataba de no desviar la mirada de su familia.

Mientras tanto la nombrada sonreía a todas las mujeres Apple y rezaba porque su sonrojo no fuera tan grande. Pues una cosa era entrar a esa casa como la amiga de Apple Jack, pero era un mundo de diferencia entrar ahí como la novia de Big Macintosh, el hermano mayor de una de sus mejores amigas. Según Mac nadie ahí tenía alguna especie de desacuerdo en la relación, más bien por propias palabras de Big estaban "rebosantes de felicidad", aun así que ciertos temores la invadieran era normal, claro, todo según ella.

Pero quien no entendía muy bien la situación de todo eso era la Bloom. Todos ya sabían que Sunset y Big eran novios, entonces ¿Por qué hacer todo ese teatro? Ella solo quería sentarse y preguntar un millar de cosas a Sunset y justo cuando iba abrir la boca la abuela interrumpe su hilo de pensamientos.

-Bienvenida de nuevo querida. Se tardaron un poco en venir e informar de su relación formalmente, pero supongo que los tiempos de ahora no son ya los mismos de cuando yo era una joven, así que por el momento eso queda de lado. Vamos a la mesa antes de que se enfrié la cena.- La mayor siempre mostraba su sonrisa llena de ternura y hoy por supuesto no era la excepción. No quería hacer sentir de ninguna manera incomoda a la chica así que actuar lo más natural posible era la mejor opción. Suficiente tendrían con la hiperactiva Bloom y lo picara de Jack.

Cuando Apple Bloom iba a tomar de nuevo la mano de Sunset para guiarla, la rubia la tomo por su hombro y negó, la pequeña solo hizo un puchero pero al querer intentarlo de nuevo, vio cómo su hermano pasaba de ella tomado de la mano de Sunset. Un pequeño pinchazo se instaló en su corazón, pues su hermano siempre despeinaba su cabellera y volteaba a sonreírle y esta vez paso por su lado sin voltearla a ver una vez. Le sorprendió que Big actuara así, si, era verdad que ahora tenía novia pero no tenía que cambiar con ella. Debería ser el mismo trato de siempre. Quizás solo eran figuraciones suyas y Macintosh estuviera nervioso por llevar a Sunset a casa como su novia. Quizás en la cena todo volvería a la normalidad. Solo quizás.

Al llegar al comedor, todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, AppleBloom generalmente estaba a la izquierda de su hermano, pero como no sabía dónde se sentaría Sunset, ella quería quedar al frente de la pelirroja, así que espero para ver cómo se acomodarían y tomar lugar. La abuela quedo en la cabecera, Big a su derecha y Apple Jack a su izquierda, por lo tanto Sunset por ser la invitada de su hermano era natural que se sentara a lado de él, corrió al lado de su hermana y tomo lugar. Lamentablemente para la péquela colorada en ningún momento se le dejo tomar la palabra, todo era sobre Big y Sunset, bromas pesadas de Apple Jack e insinuaciones de la abuela Smith, que a cada momento causaba que alguno de los chicos terminará con una ligera tos o en el caso de Big Mac, queriendo asesinar a su hermana.

-Dejando las bromas de lado hermano, supongo que ahora que tendrás otras "actividades" extras, te veré un poco menos por la granja. Y no me lo tomes a mal, no nos molesta, ni a mí ni a la abuela pero no está de más pedirte que nos eches la mano cuando algo se nos complique.- Decía la rubia mientras llevaba a su boca un trozo de pastel de manzana.

Al terminar de realizar esa pregunta en la mesa se instaló un silencio sepulcral que fue cortado literalmente cuando Big también cortó un trozo del pastel en su plato. Por un lado la abuela Smith sabía perfectamente la respuesta de su nieto, no por nada lo había visto crecer y apoyar en su desarrollo, si más bien parecía una madre para él y las hermanas Apple antes que su abuela. Mientras que Bloom dejo de resoplar frustrada porque aún no había sacado nada de información que quería de la chica frente a ella, detuvo su monologo interno al escuchar esa pregunta ¿Por qué tendría su hermano que estar lejos de casa solo porque ya tenía novia? Ósea ¿No solo se verían en la escuela y ya? No es como si fueran a casarse dentro de poco…Y de pronto todas las burbujas internas que tenía formadas explotaron una por una. Y aunque había abierto sus risueños ojos por la "descabellada idea", según ella, nadie en la mesa parecía haberlo notado.

-Nop, las actividades siguen normales en la granja, pronto será época de cosecha y no debemos detenernos por nada. Eso no va a cambiar solo porque salgo con alguien.- Comió del pastel sin más después de soltar aquello.

Apple Jack tenía apoyado su mentón en la palma de su mano izquierda sin importarle un comino que las buenas costumbres y sobre todo etiqueta dictaran que los codos van fuera de la mesa, no oculto su sorpresa cuando Mac dijo aquello. Creyó que tal vez Sunset tuviera algo que decir al respecto, pues en la mayoría de los noviazgos las chicas siempre buscan pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos casi al punto de verse a cada minuto y hora del día. Pero cuando volteo a ver a su amiga esta se mostraba sonriente y conforme con lo dicho por su hermano, y si no había visto mal hasta una chispa de orgullo había cruzado por esos ojos. Así que solo negó con su cabeza mientras seguía con su postre. Debió de verlo visto venir, pues Shimmer era de las más centradas en el círculo de amistades, compitiendo casi con su amiga de cabellera morada.

-¡Casi me da un infarto por un segundo!- Grito la pequeña Bloom mientras llevaba dramáticamente una mano a su pecho a la altura del corazón.

-¡Apple Bloom! ¿Se puede saber que manzanas te pasa?- Levanto una ceja Jack de manera inquisidora tratando de disimular que a nada estuvo de ahogarse con el pastel por el grito que había dado la pequeña.

La pelirroja salía de su ensoñación cuando su hermana termino la pregunta y observaba que todos en la mesa tenían puesto los ojos en ella, el color de su rostro ahora competía con el de su cabello, debido a los nervios empezó a jugar con el holán de un pequeño adorno en su vestido. Miraba a cada uno de la mesa tratando de encontrar una salida que la sacara del meollo en el que sola se había metido por andar divagando y saltando entre mundos paralelos.

-Este…. pues verán…. ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¡Ah sí! ¡Que estoy alegre que Big vaya a seguir ayudándome con mis tareas! ¡Si, eso!- Encontró la salida casi por nada pues sería extremadamente vergonzoso que ya hasta se había imaginado de cuidadora de dos pequeños niños Apple con cabellos de color rubio y rojo.

-Hablando de eso Bloom, ese es el único día en el que Sunset descansa, los miércoles. El trabajo de la clínica donde es recepcionista le pide laborar los fines de semana también.- Macintosh quería tratar ese tema en otra ocasión, pero ya que la pequeña lo había sacado a flote era mejor dar la noticia de una vez, rogaba porque se lo tomara a bien.

-¡Ho! Está bien, no pasa nada, cualquier otro día estaría genial, menos los martes y viernes porque es cuando practico con las chicas en nuestra propia banda.- Aunque ese pequeño detalle la desubico no se desanimó en absoluto. Todo estaba bien mientras siguiera ayudándola, las materias con números no eran exactamente lo suyo.

-Bueno Apple Bloom, escogimos ese día como tu día de estudios porque era el único en el que podía ayudarte. Además ya estas grande, es hora de que empieces a aplicarte más en tus estudios.- Desde hace meses su hermana Apple Jack le había dicho a Big que ya era hora que dejara ir a Bloom, pues la estaba haciendo muy dependiente de él. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo ella tenía razón, no quería que Bloom creciera, pues ya se había perdido parte de la vida de Jack, no quería hacer lo mismo que con la de Bloom. Pero ahora era tiempo de soltar a la pequeña.

-Mi pequeña hermanita ya no es tan pequeña. Ha crecido más rápido de lo que creíamos y con esto te estamos demostrando la confianza que tenemos en ti, y también es hora de que te hagas más responsable.- Le soltó algo risueña la rubia mirando a la pequeña de vivaces ojos que pasaba del asombro a algo nuevo en ellos.

-Pero aun así puede ser cualquier otro día, digo, ustedes saben que aunque esté creciendo y todo eso los números no tiene ni orden ni sentido en mi cabeza, no podre sola.- No quería sonar desesperada pero la situación se estaba yendo a un lado por el que no quería. Y aunque poco a poco mejoraba en ese aspecto sin la ayuda de alguno de sus hermanos no podría avanzar en sus clases.

-Apple Bloom, es hora de que dejes de depender de los demás para seguir niña. No puedes esperar a que siempre estén tus hermanos para crecer. Y más importante aún en lo referente a tu educación.- La abuela Smith no quería sonar dura, pero en cierto modo habían mal criado a la niña en ciertas áreas y esta como tal, siendo una pequeña había ganado siempre en lo que se proponía pues les había encontrado la medida a cada uno y sabía perfectamente como chantajear para salirse con la suya.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡¿Por qué ahora que Big Mac y Sunset son novios tiene que cambiar las cosas?!- En ese momento AppleBloom no quiso ser impertinente, ni grosera o majadera. Tampoco quiso derramar su taza de té ni mucho menos que se callera la silla donde estaba sentada de lo rápido y sorpresivo de su rabieta. Pero desde que se hablaba de "Big y Sunset esto, Big y Sunset aquello" se había empezado a sentir relegada. Ella pensaba que ese día seria genial pues podría convivir más con una de las chicas que admiraba pero jamás se le había permitido hablar o entablar una mínima conversación sino es que era para reprenderla.

Comenzaba a creer que ya no era tan genial que Sunset Shimmer fuera la novia de Big Macintosh, ella en verdad empezó a creer que era mejor cuando solo era la amiga de su hermana y eso que solo llevaban unos cuantos días de relación y ya las cosas cambiaban y no para su favor. No le intereso las miradas que se posaban sobre ella, no le importaron los gritos de su abuela cuando le pidió que se disculpara antes de darse media vuelta e irse del lugar. Tampoco escucho a ninguno de sus hermanos, solo subió las escaleras y cero tan fuerte su recamara que estaba segura la habían escuchado perfectamente en el comedor, solo la aseguro y fue directo a sacar la ropa de dormir de su armario mientras tomaba su celular y mandaba un pequeño mensaje de texto a sus amigas.

"La cena fue un asco, mañana hablamos. Solo quiero dormir".

¿Por qué todo se había salido de control de esa manera? Se supone que hoy debería haber sido el mejor día de su vida y que al siguiente tendría un mar de datos que compartir con sus amigas, pero técnicamente ella no dijo ni media palabra en la cena y para colmo ahora la chica de cabellera bicolor pensaría mal de ella. Aunque si lo veía de otra manera, sino hubiera sido por ella todo esto no estuviera pasando. Si ella no estuviera abajo ahora mismo en el comedor las cosas seguirían igual. Sí, todo era culpa de Sunset Shimmer. Y con ese último pensamiento Apple Bloom se dejó llevar al mágico mundo de los sueños o pesadillas.

* * *

¿Errores aun? Por favor, díganme donde para tratar de solucionarlos lo mas rápido posible.

Aquí ya vemos los primeros indicios de incomodidad por parte de Apple Bloom, habrá mucho de eso aquí, veremos ambas reacciones, por parte de Apple Bloom al creer que "perderá" a su her,mano y por parte de Sunset Shimmer al sentirse una intrusa.

De verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y de nuevo una disculpa por la demora. 

Los ama RukiaNeesan o Nechan.


End file.
